Plot Twist (Shots Fired)
"Plot Twist (Shots Fired)" (sometimes "Plot Twist / Shots Fired") is a song recorded by Reshan singer Gersten. The song was written by Gersten and Matvej Klug for her debut studio album, Mind of the Beast. Klug produced the song as well. It was released on 16 December 2016, by Juniperia Sounds as the album's second single. "Plot Twist (Shots Fired)" is a synthpop song, while its lyrics speak of a failed relationship. The song reached number-one on the Reshan singles chart, becoming her second chart topping hit in her home country. It also reached number-one in six other countries, peaking within the top ten in an additional five. "Plot Twist (Shots Fired)" has sold over 2.3 million units in Resha, and has been certified diamond. The song's music video was released on 14 April 2017 and features Gersten performing the song in various decades such as the 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s, while clips of her in the present are spread throughout. Background and composition "Plot Twist (Shots Fired)" was written by Gersten along with Matvej Klug in July 2016 while she was living in Kypa. After returning to Hederhelm in August, she recorded the song. Like her previous single, "Fake Friends", the song is inspired by a real-life occurrence in Gersten's life. Speaking of the instance, Gersten stated, "When I had just moved to Hederhelm I started seeing this guy and we clicked so well, like I felt like I'd known him forever, we were perfect for each other. But about a month into the relationship, I found out that he had a girlfriend and that I was just his side piece. I was just like, wow, 'plot twist', and that's how the song came to be". Klug produced the backing track and after listening to it, Gersten wrote the lyrics within 45 minutes. Klug wrote the lyrics for one line of the song. "Plot Twist (Shots Fired)" has a length of 3:25. It is a synthpop song. Reception Critical Upon its release, "Plot Twist (Shots Fired)" received positive reviews from music critics. On SuperCritic, the song has an overall approval rating of 89%, citing "largely positive reviews" from 423 music critics. Following its release, Gersten was called a "teen idol" by several publications. Chart performance "Plot Twist (Shots Fired)" debuted at number-8 in Resha due to strong sales, streams, and radio airplay. In its second week on the chart, it jumped to number-two, and reached number-one in its third week. It remained at the summit of the chart for three more weeks. The song performed well internationally as well, charting in 19 countries. Besides Resha, the song reached the number-one position in six countries and reached the top ten in a further five nations. Music video The song's music video was released on 14 April 2017 through Gersten's VEVO channel and was filmed in March 2017. It features Gersten performing the song in various decades such as the 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s, while clips of her in the present are spread throughout. Track listing Charts Certifications Release history Category:2016 songs Category:2017 singles Category:GERSTEN songs Category:Songs written by Gersten Veffermann Category:Songs written by Matvej Klug Category:Songs produced by Matvej Klug Category:Number-one singles in Resha Category:Number-one singles in Berats Category:Number-one singles in East Resha Category:Number-one singles in Kypa Category:Number-one singles in Titovania Category:Number-one singles in the Velkanian Isles Category:Number-one singles in Zornia Category:Songs certified diamond in Resha Category:Songs certified platinum in Berats Category:Songs certified platinum in East Resha Category:Songs certified platinum in Gregaria Category:Songs certified platinum in Hemlot Category:Songs certified platinum in Jahastia Category:Songs certified platinum in Jesper Category:Songs certified platinum in Kypa Category:Songs certified platinum in Orland Category:Songs certified platinum in Titovania Category:Songs certified platinum in the Velkanian Isles Category:Songs certified platinum in Zornia Category:English-language Reshan songs